


Rubies and Sapphires

by sick_boy_soldier



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, Gay Character, Lesbian, Sexual Content, Smut, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sick_boy_soldier/pseuds/sick_boy_soldier
Summary: Just a short, kinda dark fantasy story. I'm shit at summaries.





	Rubies and Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story I wrote in sixth grade (I think?) and my teacher loved it. I am somewhat proud of it. 
> 
> There is some gore and a little smut near the end, but nothing too crazy
> 
> this is my first work on this account (my old account got deleted), so please give honest, constructive criticism.

The young woman stands quietly in the corner, observing the bustling ballroom through sapphire blue eyes. No one notices her. They look right past her, as if she doesn't even exist.

But one sharply dressed man spots her, his green eyes glittering in the candlelight. His gaze meets hers, and his lips curve with anticipation. He raises a lazy hand in greeting, and she offers a tentative smile, a flash of pearly white teeth against sun-kissed skin.

In three strides, he is in front of her. She shies back into her corner as he looms over her slight form. The man takes her silk-gloved hand in his larger one and lowers his mouth to the back of it, lips brushing her knuckles. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. "S-Sir," she stammers breathlessly.

"Hush, darling," the man says softly, placing a finger over her mouth. The girl bites her lip and nods, the corner of her mouth twitching.

He offers her his arm, speaking quietly, and she giggles nervously, shaking her head. He ignores her, tucking her small hand through the crook of his elbow. Her palm is very warm, even through the glove.

"Let's go somewhere more private," the man whispers in a low, husky tone. Her brow furrows, and she shakes her head even more vigorously, hair the color of midnight flying around her face.

"I-I must not leave this room," she tells him, her voice high and reedy. "I'm sorry, sir." She bites her lip and glances down at the swirling marble floor.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. We wouldn't be far from here. I want to spend some time with you." The man raises his eyebrows suggestively, and the girl's rosy cheeks heat, flaring a bright red.

"I d-don't think I should," she replies, but it sounds more like a question.

"We will not be gone for long, my dear," the man assures her. "Come along." It isn't an offer.

She swallows, her pale throat bobbing. "F-Fine." It will be worse if she refuses. "I just can't be too long. No more than an hour. My family will be waiting for me."

"I won't take too much of your time," he promises with a seemingly charming grin.

No one spares a glance for the dark-suited man and elegant young woman in the shimmering sapphire gown as they exit the ballroom together.

The moment they step outside, the girl pauses, gazing up at the glittering stars, pinpricks in the sea of dark velvet. Her dress glimmers like water as she glances at him. When he meets her gaze, the man notices something strange about the quiet girl. Her blue eyes burn like the hottest fire. He can almost feel their heat. In fact, they seem to scorch him. How unsettling. Yet exciting. He cannot wait for what is next.

The girl's dainty hand, once loosely slipped through his arm, is now tighter, pulling him behind the building. He follows eagerly, waiting to see what she will do. After she goes, it will be his turn for some fun.

When they are concealed from view, the girl moves so she is pressed up against his side. She caresses his square jaw, and her gloved hands leave a lingering heat. He leans closer into her soft touch.

"Take off your gloves," he hisses, lips against the shell of her ear.

"No, sir," the girl responds, the corners of her lips tugging upward. It doesn't occur to him that this is the first time she hasn't stuttered while speaking to him. She cannot refuse him like that.

He snatches her hand, and holds it tightly. "Take off your gloves," he growls again, eyes flashing dangerously.

"No." Her voice is unwavering.

He grits his teeth, and clutches her arm, yanking the hem of her silk glove. Her skin is extremely warm. Her slender hands must be so soft. He peels one of her gloves off, then the other. He reaches out and grabs her hand, but immediately recoils. Her hands are rough and bumpy, marred with calluses, cuts, and scars. She lashes out and grabs his hand again, and her palm is not warm, but burning hot against his skin.

"What the hell?" The man stares at her, and she looks him in the eye steadily. Unblinking. It is then that he realizes she is not wearing the easy, stupid smile she had earlier, but a dark, disturbing smirk. Her blue eyes gleam with almost manic anticipation.

"I am hell," this girl says with a low laugh, nothing like her previous light giggles. She grins at him, and he tries to move away.

The lovely warmth that still envelopes him, quickly becomes a fiery sensation. Her scarred, callused hand closes around his bicep in a vice-like grip. Cobalt flame pulses from her skin, excruciating pain searing his arm. There is a terrifying look in her glowing eyes, alight with that fire. 

He has to get out of here. This girl is the cat. He is the mouse.

The man slowly inches his free hand down toward his leg. He draws a gleaming blade from his polished black leather boot, but before he can strike, the girl has his arms pinned behind him in one fluid movement.

Her other hand bursts into flame, lighting up her heart-shaped face. She raises the blazing hand to his head, until he can feel the fire beginning to lick at his temple. He opens his mouth to scream, but his throat is too dry. The girl places a flaming finger over his chapped lips. 

"Hush, dear," she says in a low, mocking voice. 

The man stills at her soft, deadly tone. So angelic, quiet and alluring. He almost forgets about her fire, just focuses on her sharp features, lithe figure, and the waterfall of midnight hair tumbling down her back.

The girl smiles at his entranced expression, and places her hand wreathed in fire against his cheek. His skin turns a bright, angry red, but before he can scream, she moves the hand to his throat. He cannot utter a sound as the fire brushes his neck.

"One word, and you're dead," the girl hisses. She unsheathes a glinting knife tucked under her iridescent dress. A knife he failed to notice. Her innocently small hand grips it, and he freezes, paralyzed with fear. His eyes grow huge as the blade plunges into his neck.

The convulsing man gurgles, blood bubbling from his raw throat. Soon, he is still. His green eyes are glassy, gazing up at the starry sky.

The girl does not react to the vacant expression on the dead man in front of her. She just wipes off her blade on his once-immaculate suit and tucks the knife back under her shimmering dress. Somehow, there isn't a single drop of blood on her.

She crams the body into a garbage bag against the wall of the building, then ties it shut and lifts it onto her deceptively slim shoulders. She glances around her, and checks that there is no sign that they have been here. No one will know what happened to the man. Good. That creepy guy deserved it.

Then, the girl hears a soft noise. A high, familiar whistle rings out from the shadows behind her. She gasps, whirling around, and the body bag hits the ground. Her legs blur as she runs toward the noise. Soft footsteps echo hers, and she wills her feet to fly faster, whistling a similar tune back.

There is no answer. Maybe she's just hearing things. She shouldn't get her hopes up. But she can never stop hoping.

And then the other girl emerges from the darkness, examining her surroundings carefully. All she sees is a blur of blue as the short girl barrels into her, the bag thumping to the ground.

The taller girl's arms automatically wrap around the short one, her face buried into the shorter one's dark hair as if breathing her in. They cling to each other, neither wanting to ever let go.

Finally, the taller girl's head lifts to stare at the short girl. Her eyes scan the other girl for any signs of injury. She looks exhausted, but stares back at the tall girl, drinking in the sight of her. She's alive. She's safe. She's here.

"He's gone, I take it?" the taller girl asks in a low voice, her warm brown eyes meeting the other girl's electric blue ones.

The short girl nods, pointing at the discarded body bag. "It was easy. He was stupid."

"Everyone is stupid compared to you," the brown-eyed girl laughs, revealing her dimples.

The blue-eyed girl loves those dimples. "You aren't."

"I'm stupid in love with you."

The dark-haired girl smiles. Not a silly, airhead smile, or an insane grin, but an excited, lovely smile that lights up her entire face. "So am I," she whispers, lifting a scarred hand to the other girl's cheek.

The taller girl doesn't flinch. She just leans into the warm touch and closes her eyes as the blue-eyed girl's soft lips meet hers. The kiss is gentle, unspoken words passing between them. The tall girl's hand tangles in the other's long, dark hair, and a low rumble rises in the back of her throat.

The short girl pulls away first, and the taller girl makes a small whine of protest that turns into a squeak when the short girl yanks her down with herself. She tucks a lock of dark red hair behind her ear, her hand lingering. The tall girl takes her hand and presses it against her face as the short girl's mouth crashes into hers.

The taller girl's lips part, and the short girl's tongue slips inside, slowly exploring her mouth. Her teeth scrape the taller girl's lower lip, and the redhead's arms wind around her neck, pulling her even closer until the short girl is on top of her. The concrete ground digs into her shoulders, but she barely feels it as her back arches, a moan escaping her mouth that is quickly swallowed by the shorter girl.

"Gods, I missed you..." the tall girl whispers softly when they pause for air. Her breath is warm against the short girl's lips. "I was so, so worried."

"I missed you too. But I'm fine. We're both here. We're together. I won't leave you." The short girl kisses her again, their noses brushing. Her hands roam the taller girl's body, from her dimpled cheeks to her long legs. Exploring every inch of the scarred, broken, beautiful girl she loves. She can do this forever. But this is the wrong place. Wrong time. They can't get caught.

"We need to go somewhere else to do this." Reluctance is obvious in the short girl's tone as she rises to her feet and brushes off her gown, reaching down to help the other girl.

The taller girl sighs, but dips her head, knowing she's right. The dark-haired girl clasps her hand and pulls her up, kissing her once more, this time softly, before she draws away. Her eyes glow with that inner fire, but it doesn't scare the taller girl. She could never be afraid of her.

They stand there silently for a moment, hand in hand, neither willing to let go. Then, the short girl hefts the body bag onto her shoulder, and the pair step into the darkness.

They melt into the shadows, leaving not even a tiny bloodstain behind.


End file.
